


February Snow

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Snow is beautiful when it sets, can it bring out a confession? Written before DH





	February Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Big thanks to my beta gingerale!

"Hermione, do you want to go for a walk outside?"

Hermione turned to face Ron. His eyes were glisteningly strangely with an expression she had never noticed before. She looked over his shoulder and looked outside the window. It was snowing heavily.

"Ron, it’s snowing outside!"

"So?" Ron shrugged, "We’ll wear our coats then."

Hermione focused her attention on Ron’s eyes again. His eyes shone with the quiet strength of determination. "Okay," she said, as she stood up from her place at the Burrow’s kitchen table and followed him to the door.

Ron smiled as he grabbed both of their coats and led Hermione out onto the porch. He helped her put her coat on, and handed her her scarf and gloves. Hermione hid a laugh.  The tips of Ron’s ears were red, which meant he was probably embarrassed by something he was thinking about.

Ron opened the door and let Hermione walk outside first, before shutting the door behind them.

**

Harry and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table, watching the pair with mixed feelings. "Do you think he’s going to tell her?" Harry asked Ginny, who was taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Ginny placed her mug down on the coaster. "Well the tips of his ears were clearly going red which is a sign of Weasley embarrassment, so he must want to talk to her about something."

Harry laughed. "I take that as a yes?"

Ginny smiled and stood from her chair to look out the window. She could glimpse Ron and Hermione talking, though the heavy snowfall was making it difficult to see clearly.

"I wonder what he’s telling her?" Ginny asked curiously, as she tried to peer further out the window.

Harry smiled. "We’ll find out soon enough."

**

Hermione shivered. "Ron, it’s freezing out here. We must be mad to go out in this weather!"

Ron just smiled and placed his hands in his pocket. "Shall we walk on a bit further?"

The snow was coming down heavily and Hermione could barely see where she was going. The trees and bushes surrounding them were covered in a blanket of snow. The pure white snow even hid the grass.

Ron stopped and looked straight ahead of him with a faint smile on his face. "It’s beautiful isn’t it?"

Hermione looked at Ron, then back to where his eyes were focused. "Yes, it is."

"Hermione."

"Ron."

They both laughed at having said each other’s name at the same time.

Hermione smiled. "You first."

Ron looked down at his feet. He could feel his ears burning up. He was nervous and the fact that his ears were bright red didn’t help his case. He mentally cursed the Weasley trait of his ears going red as soon as he felt slightly embarrassed.

"Hermione, there’s something that... something that I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time," he said nervously. Ron could feel his heart rate growing faster as each second passed.

Hermione turned her head to face Ron and looked directly into his eyes. "What? What is it?"

"Hermione, I, I—"

Hermione touched Ron’s shoulder to encourage him to go on. "Ron? What is it? What have you been meaning to tell me?"

Ron focused his eyes on Hermione’s. Her eyes glimmered with warmth, the same warmth that he felt for her.

"Hermione, I’ve wanted to tell you for some time now... I love you..."

Hermione looked stunned. She didn’t answer; she just stared into Ron’s eyes.

"Hermione?"

She laughed nervously. "What did you just say?"

Ron sighed. "Nothing..."

"No, you said that you loved me," Hermione whispered as she smiled.

"If you don’t feel the same way I understand," Ron said, as he turned away.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing Ron’s arm and pulling him back into an embrace. "Because I love you, too!"

Ron pulled her back so he could look into her eyes. "What did you just say?" He was shaking.

"I said, I love you too, Ronald Weasley!"

They both smiled as they drew closer, removing any space that was between them. Ron slid his hand behind her head, pulling her to him while Hermione moved her hands up his back, doing the same. Their lips brushed and Hermione had to stop herself from letting out a laugh; she had always imagined their first kiss to be spontaneous and full of passion and not awkward like it was now.

Ron felt extremely nervous. Sure, he had listened to his brothers’ stories about their experiences with girls, but those stories did not help him now. Ron deepened the kiss, wanting more than just a brief peck on the lips. He wanted to savour the moment. Much to his delight, Hermione allowed him to explore her mouth more. She moved her hands up behind his head, which was easier now that Ron was leaning over slightly so she wouldn’t have to be on tiptoes to reach him.

Ron didn’t know how long the kiss went on, just that it was her and it was him, and it was perfect.  He gasped for air as they broke free. They both sighed in relief as years of built-up passion were finally released.

**

"Harry, come and take a look at this!"

Harry made his way to the window and looked outside.  He smiled at what he saw.

"Merlin! It’s about time!"


End file.
